Truth or dare to the next level
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: Truth or dare except with monsters and humans


Truth or dare to the next level  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Info: Truth or dare, accept with Duel-monsters and humans.  
  
Story type: Fantasy/ humor  
  
Authors note: If you can't tell, I like to write stories with duel- monsters, Pokemon, Digimon, ETC. in them. By the way, this story might get a little strange. Oh yeah, some of the monsters in this story are ones I made up.  
  
Chapter 1  
Let the game begin!  
  
Yugi: *Yawn* what do you want to do Motikur?  
  
Motikur: EAT!  
  
Yugi: I figured you would say that. How 'bout we invite the gang ovet to play a game.  
  
Motikur: Depends on the game.  
  
Yugi: The game will be truth or dare. Ho does that sound?  
  
Motikur: Fine. But, can the others bring their duel-monster?  
  
Yugi: I'll ask them if they want to. But first, I'll ask Yami if he wants to play. ^_^  
  
Motikur: *Sigh* fine ask him. But, tell him not to bring Babyzaru.  
  
Yugi: _ Sure I will.  
  
Yugi: *Dissapears into the millenium puzzle.*  
  
Yugi: Yo Yami, want to play a game with me the rest of the gang. If you do, bring Babyzaru.  
  
Yami: Ya know, you don't have to yell. I can here you ya know. Sure, i'll play. And yes, i'll bring babyzaru with me.  
  
Yugi: Yea! Meet me in my room in twenty minutes.  
  
Yami: Okay.  
  
Yugi: *Comes out of millenium puzzle* Now, all I have to do is call the others and ask them.  
  
Motikur: Is Yami bringing Babyzaru.  
  
Yugi: Uhm, Nope.  
  
Yugi: Who should I call first Motikur?  
  
Motikur: Akira Kayamya  
  
Yugi: Sure why not.  
  
*At Akira's house*  
  
Phone rings  
  
Akira; I'll get it mom.  
  
Akira: Hello Akira Kayamya speaking. How may I help you.  
  
Yugi: It's me Yugi. Wanna come over to my house to play a game. I'm inviting the others. And, if you say yes, bring Gatocho with you.  
  
Akira: Sure i'll go. I don't think Gatocho would mind coming over either.  
  
Yugi: Be here in twenty minutes.  
  
Akira: Okay, bye. *Hangs up*  
  
Yugi: Bye *Hangs up*  
  
*Yugi's house*  
  
Motikur: What she say?  
  
Yugi: She said yes. Now who should I ca-  
  
Motikur: Call Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Yugi: Fine, but next person I call, I shall pick who I call.  
  
Motikur: Fine.  
  
*At Seto's house*  
  
Mokuba: Damn Arongo, you're good at Pokemon stadium 3.  
  
Arongo: It's 'cause when you're at school, I basicly play it all day.  
  
Phone rings  
  
Mokuba: Huh? Oh i'll get it.  
  
Mokuba: Hello, Mokuba speakin'.  
  
Yugi: Hey Mokuba, it's me Yugi. I'm inviting the others to play a game. You and Kaiba want to come? Oh yeah, if you two decide to come, bring Arongo and Gabuchu.  
  
Backround: The trainer hasn't issued an order.  
  
Mokuba: Sure we'll go.  
  
Yugi: Be here in twenty minutes. *Hangs up*  
  
Mokuba: *Hangs up*  
  
*Yugi's house*  
  
Yugi: Now all we need to call is Malik, Yami Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Joey.  
  
Motikur: Why Bakura?  
  
Yugi: 'cause wherever Ryou goes, Bakura shall follow.  
  
Motikur: -_- Oh.  
  
Yugi: Next I shall call Joey.  
  
*Joeys house*  
  
Joey: *Watching T.V.*  
  
Joey: Little hamsters big adventures, Ham ham hamtaro.  
  
Phone rings  
  
Joey: Hello.  
  
Yugi: Wanna come over to my house? If you decide to come, bring Choa-choa.  
  
Joey: Sure Yug. Me and Choa-Choa don't mind going.  
  
Yugi: Thanxs. *Hangs up*  
  
Joey: *hangs up*  
  
*Yugi's House*  
  
Yugi: That was easy. Lets call Malik.  
  
Motikur: Not Malik. Anyone but Malik. Who's Malik?  
  
Yugi: Never mind.  
  
*Malik's house*  
  
Malik: Please, No more.  
  
Y. Malik: Why should I?  
  
Malik: 'Cause I said so.  
  
Phone rings  
  
Malik: I'll get it.  
  
Malik: Hello, May I help you?  
  
Yugi: I-is this Y. Malik, Or Malik?  
  
Malik: Malik. What do you want Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Wanna come over to my house? Bring you're Yami if you want. Also, bring your duel-monsters Guiligur and babykeer. Meet me at my house in twenty minutes.  
  
Malik: Uhm, okay we'll come. See ya. *Hangs up.*  
  
*Yugi's house*  
  
Yugi: Phew. That wasn't that bad. Now, I have to call Ryou's house. *Bum Bum Bum!*  
  
Motikur: Whats wrong with Ryou?  
  
Yugi: It's not Ryou, it's Bakura. You know how crazy he is.  
  
Motikur: But you still have to call him.  
  
Yugi: I know.  
  
*Ryou's house*  
  
Ryou: Not so hard.  
  
Bakura: Fine.  
  
Phone rings  
  
Lacer: I'll get it.  
  
Lacer: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Lacer, tell Ryou and Bakura they have to come over to my house. And, tell them they have to bring you and Terrier. Also, tell them they have to be at my house in twenty minutes. Okay?  
  
Lacer: Okay. Bye. *Hangs up.*  
  
Yugi: *Hangs up*  
  
*Yugi's house*  
  
Yugi: I called everyone. They'll be here in twenty minutes.  
  
Motikur: Will they have their duel-monsters?  
  
Yugi: Yup.  
  
Motikur: Yea!  
  
Well, that the end of chapter one. How'd ya like it. please R&R. 


End file.
